


Movie Night

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Just Friends [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Scary Movies, Season 1, Skye is onto them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz and Skye watch scary movies together. But Fitz is distracted by something he may have said to Jemma.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).

> Thanks for the prompt Sun! We have FS and Skye for the prompt scary movies. Since that was the perfect setup I made this part of the Just Friends verse. They are on the Bus at this point and they can’t quite figure out what to do about their “relationship.”

“C’mon, Skye. Watch with me? I promise it will be fun.” 

Jemma followed the sound of Fitz’s voice and found him next to Skye, laptop in hand. He seemed different now that they were in the field. No, maybe different wasn’t the right word. More confident. She had been right, not that there was really any question about that. Being in the field had been good for him. She could see it in the way he moved in the lab and the way he worked with the rest of the team. He was strong, loyal, and brilliant.

She was seeing him in a whole new light, seeing parts of him that she hadn’t experienced yet, not even after so many years together as friends. And the new things she was learning weren't doing anything to convince her she’d be good at just being his friend. Just thinking about the way he had started working so well under pressure made little sparks of desire shoot through her. She could admit it was an odd thing to get turned on by, but it was Fitz. After years of living together and being intimately acquainted with the way he could use his hands and mouth, there was very little he did now that didn’t serve as a reminder of how much she wanted him. 

But they were friends. Colleagues. And they had come to an unspoken agreement that the Bus was no place to continue their sexual relationship. If they had been in love, that would be different. That might be worth potentially risking their careers for. But they were just friends who were mature enough to realize that they’d had a good thing and now it was time to move on. At least Fitz was. Jemma was decidedly stuck on her feelings for him and their even closer-than-usual quarters was slowly driving her mad with desire. 

“Scary movie marathon? Of course I’m in,” Skye agreed. “What about you, Simmons?”

Before she could answer, Fitz started laughing. 

“Simmons doesn’t watch scary movies. Thinks they’re too predictable and unrealistic.” He said that last part in a terrible imitation of her accent that made Skye laugh. 

Jemma’s stomach felt funny. Maybe she was coming down with something. 

Skye tilted her head to the side, looking at Jemma curiously. “Isn’t that the point?”

She opened her mouth to respond and just left it hanging there for a few seconds. Fitz knew she would say no. Normally she would. But staying up late, pretending to be scared so she could sit closer to him, was very appealing right now. If she let that fantasy unfold she would picture herself tucked up against him, his arm around her shoulder and her hand resting on his thigh. They would lean closer to each other, his eyes on her lips, and… And nothing, because Skye was there and there were certain lines they never crossed when other people were around. 

The stress of the field was really getting to her. She obviously needed the kind of relief she used to get with Fitz. 

But he had asked Skye to watch movies with him, not her. Did he like Skye? Jemma couldn’t really blame him if he did. Skye was lovely. Smart, funny, a good friend. But that didn’t stop the jealousy from eating at her a little bit. 

She snapped her mouth shut. “I have enough scientific problems to unravel without adding more horror to my life. I think I’ll just try to finish what I’m working on in the lab before heading to bed. I’m a bit knackered.”

And maybe she could try to relieve some of her stress on her own. Not that it was anywhere close to being as good as when Fitz helped her. They really did make a great team. Everything was better when they did it together. 

“See? Told you. Did you want to start with Paranormal Activity?”

Jemma interrupted before Skye could answer. “You are going to give yourself nightmares.”

Skye’s eyebrows shot up and Jemma tried to ignore the questioning look. Skye was too perceptive sometimes and if there was one person she feared would discover her secret, it was Skye. 

“Heh. Yeah. Well, I’ll come wake you up if I can’t sleep.” 

Jemma stiffened at his words, suddenly imagining him slipping into her bed after everyone else was asleep. But she wasn’t sure he had meant it or even knew what he had said.

“Well, you know the passcode,” she said lightly, trying not to draw Skye’s attention, which was unlikely since she was following the conversation back and forth like a tennis match. 

It was then that he seemed to notice that they were flirting...or propositioning each other? Maybe that’s what it was called when you were just friends. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Yeah.” The words were barely more than a whisper and their eyes locked on each other’s until Skye cleared her throat. “Yeah, guess we should start those movies before it gets too late.”

Jemma shook her head to clear it and nodded. “And I better get back to the lab. Excuse me. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Skye.”

But once she got to the lab she was entirely too distracted to risk working on her project, so she just went to bed early instead.

* * *

Fitz queued up the first movie, his mind distracted by Jemma’s words. He had tried to follow her lead when it came to their relationship. Their last night together in their flat had seemed to have some finality to it. She had even gone back to her own room afterwards to sleep, something she hadn’t done in longer than he could remember. 

“Did you want some popcorn?” Skye asked. 

He was jolted from his thoughts. Right, Skye was here and she was giving him a look he didn’t want to think too carefully about. “I’ll get it. I want to grab some tea anyway.”

Hitting play on the movie, he retreated to the kitchen. He needed a moment alone with his thoughts. It had _sounded_ like Jemma was inviting him to her room. They hadn’t actually talked about it, but it didn’t seem wise to continue making love when they basically lived in a sardine can with four other people. Four very observant people. But being close to her every day and working with her on things that really mattered made his heart feel like it was going to burst. They were really showing Coulson how seamlessly engineering and biochem could be used together to make new discoveries. 

Stirring some sugar into his tea, he dumped the popcorn into the bowl and went to sit beside Skye. She gave him a look as he settled in, but didn’t say anything, just took a handful of popcorn and started eating as her eyes stayed glued on the screen. 

He hardly saw any of the first movie, and was more surprised by Skye’s occasional shrieks of fear and how she moved closer to him a few times — like he would be able to provide any protection if something bad were actually happening. He wanted to be alone — or with Jemma — but part of him was really glad Skye was there. He needed a friend he wasn’t in love with. 

But once the first movie ended and he started the second, Skye apparently decided to fill the few moments of silence with her own observations. 

“So...you and Simmons?” 

She had a slightly wicked grin on her face and it made him very nervous. 

“What about me and Simmons? We’re friends.”

“Friends. Right.”

Fitz started searching for the file he was looking for, hoping to be able to start the movie and distract her before she got much further. But she continued talking before he could hit play. 

“It just seems like there is something else. You are always on the same wavelength...and when she said you had the code to her room, you both got uncomfortable.”

Skye chewed on her lower lip and narrowed her eyes slightly. Her expressions were different than Jemma’s, but both women had a tell when they thought they had figured something out, and that was hers. He poked at his keyboard, wondering why now of all times was when his laptop chose to freeze up. 

“Yeah, well, of course I have it. We’re best friends.”

“You _wanted_ her to invite you to her room.”

She sounded a bit like a detective announcing she had solved a case. 

“Well that’s just...I mean — Of course not!” And that was true, but only because he hadn’t actually thought of it himself. Because that would have been a good idea. 

“Umm-hmm...so what’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing.” 

He knew he shouldn’t sound quite so dejected about that fact. That was what was supposed to be happening between them. They were friends. Nothing more. Good friends. The best of friends. She was the most amazing friend he could ever imagine having in his life. 

“Right. But it seems like that isn’t what you want.” 

Fitz huffed out a breath and dragged a hand through his hair, catching his finger in a curl. “Bloody hell. Can we just drop it? Watch the next movie?”

Skye considered him for a few seconds and he held his breath. “Yeah. Sure. What’s up next?”

“Paranormal Activity 2?”

“Alright.”

They settled back down and this time Fitz actually paid attention to the movie. It was much scarier watching with Skye than when he’d watched it alone. When he was alone he could focus on analyzing the action. And since Jemma was right and these movies really were predictable, that meant he wasn’t scared. Not really. But he could feel the tension rolling off Skye. And she practically jumped off the couch whenever she was surprised. 

It was a lot of fun. And a good distraction from what would otherwise be occupying his mind. By the time they finished the last movie it was long past the time when everyone else should be asleep. He wondered if it was too late to talk to Jemma.

As they walked towards their bunks, Fitz hesitated. Skye knew very well that his was right next to hers, so it would be really obvious if he headed towards Jemma’s instead.

“Going to see Simmons?” 

“Uh, maybe just to say goodnight.”

“Good luck. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And remember that May gets up insanely early, so be careful when you sneak out of Simmons’ bunk.”

“Goodnight, Skye.”

* * *

Jemma woke up in the darkened bunk and it took her a few seconds to realize why. She had been tossing and turning, and whenever she fell asleep her dreams hadn’t done anything to help her relax. 

“Hey Jemma,” Fitz said quietly. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“No, it’s alright.” She patted at her hair and tried to drag her fingers through the tangled mess before giving up. He had seen her in bed before. 

Fitz took a hesitant step forward. “Can I —“

“Yes, of course.” She lifted the corner of the blanket and scooted over to make room. “Nightmares?”

Fitz slipped off his shoes and slid into bed beside her. He was warm and their bodies were touching from shoulder to knee. She was suddenly conscious of the fact that she had been so overheated before getting in bed that instead of proper pajamas, she was just wearing her knickers and Fitz’s shirt. The one she had never given back to him after the first time they’d— 

Trying to shake that memory from her mind, all she could do was hope he didn’t notice. Because she didn’t really have an explanation for why she still had it and was wearing it to sleep in, except that she was in love with him and it made her feel better. Not exactly something she could say to him. 

“Oh, ah, no nightmares. Just wanted to talk to you.”

Except he didn’t. Talk, that is. They just laid in bed, stiffly trying to keep a bit of distance between them. Finally, he shifted. 

“Is it alright if I—“

“Yes, of course.”

He wrapped his arm around her and she turned into him like it was the most natural thing in the world. And in some ways it was. The bed was instantly more comfortable and she closed her eyes as she breathed him in. 

“Fitz?”

“Hmm?” 

He seemed lost in thought. Maybe she shouldn’t say anything, but her sleep-deprived brain wasn’t helping at all. 

“Stay?” She held her breath, not sure what his reaction would be. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He was silent for a moment, so she continued. “Just in case you get nightmares.”

He let out a little laugh. 

“Right.”

He pulled her a little closer and she let her fingers move over his chest. His still fully covered chest. 

“You should probably take off your trousers and shirt or you’ll be uncomfortable.”

“Uh, right.”

She could practically feel the indecision rolling off of him, but then he got up to remove his clothing. 

When he got back into bed, every nerve ending tingled as they touched. She settled against him as he put his arm around her.

“Goodnight, Fitz.” She whispered the words into the darkness, almost afraid to break whatever spell had led them here. 

“Night, Jemma.”

The sound of his voice saying her name was enough to make her squirm, but it was late and they were both very tired. It wasn’t long until their breathing evened out and she relaxed completely. 

In what remained of the night, Jemma had the best sleep she’d had since going into the field.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
